Gangsters
The gangsters are a family of petty criminals and the first major antagonists in the animated series. They are introduced as passengers onboard the cruise ship, planning to kidnap the granddaughter of billionaire Wilhelm Croesus and hold her for ransom. At first they pay little attention to Hugo, but after the baby develops an attachment to Rita, they adapt their plan to abduct her as well to keep the child happy. While spying on the Croesus estate, Bonnie observes the billionaire doting on Hugo, and conspires with General Maximus to steal him out of the mansion. They are voiced by - Bonnie: Roseanne Barr, Tonny: Jerry Trainor, Johnny: Thomas Brodie-Sangster, and Sonny: Matt Hill. Characters * Bonnie: The matriarch and strategist. She is a quick thinker but also impatient, and determined to see her plans through despite her sons' objections. She operates by a a set of maxims dubbed the "Gangster Rules" that she regularly imparts to her children. Her actual name is unknown; she uses the alias 'Bonnie' to mask their familial connections. * Sonny: The largest son but somewhat dim-witted, who serves as the 'dumb muscle' of the group. As a running gag, he inevitably forgets to address Bonnie by her codename and corrects himself mid-sentence. * Johnny: A smooth talker with a tan and greaser hairstyle, whom Bonnie calls their Casanova. He is inferred to regularly receive the most important roles in a heist. * Tonny: Chief getaway driver, he is always seen in a navy blue sweater and knit cap, giving him the quintessential burglar appearance. Ironically, he typically has the least direct participation in the heists themselves. Appearances The gangsters are introduced in "Kidnappet" when Rita overhears their plan to abduct the Croesus baby and escape by a speedboat tailing the ship. When the Croesus couple leave the deck, Johnny woos the sitter as a distraction for Bonnie to grab the child, but the attempt fails when Hugo steals the baby's candy, causing her to cry uncontrollably. That evening Johnny tries again with an impromptu date, pick-pocketing the room key which he slips to Sonny in a staged encounter. While Johnny romances Bibi outside on the deck, Bonnie and Sonny sneak into the Croesus' room. At the same time, Rita is foraging for food and spies a box of chocolates left by Johnny, entering the room through an open window; she is startled by the gangsters' arrival and falls into the crib, alarming the baby and threatening to abort the kidnapping. But when the child recognizes Rita she immediately calms, and in order to keep her quiet they bind and gag Rita before stowing them both in a duffel bag. Hugo, who has been following Bonnie since an accident in the dining room left her trailing dessert toppings, witnesses the kidnapping and pursues them to the deck, where they load the bag onto a lifeboat to be picked up by Tonny. Hugo attacks Sonny, and in the confusion Bonnie loses her cell phone and the lifeboat is dropped early. Unable to advise Tonny, they can only watch helplessly as it drifts away. In "Barneleg", the gangsters have regrouped and are scouring the coast for the lifeboat. Sonny is watching a portable television and learns that the kidnapping has made international news, and that Wilhelm Croesus has posted a one-million-dollar reward for the recovery of his granddaughter. They spy the lifeboat washed up on shore and follow footprints to a seaside village. Bonnie overhears a family discussing the child and attempts to claim her by passing Johnny off as Alf Croesus. Both the baby's and Rita's hostility makes the mother suspicious, and when she sees the news bulletin she chases them out. Bonnie plans to conduct a second kidnapping that night, but before they can act, Wilhelm Croesus arrives by helicopter to personally collect his grandchild, and the gangsters are forced to flee. Still determined to salvage the operation, Bonnie and her sons follow Croesus back to his estate. Pretending to be press, Bonnie and Johnny coax Croesus into an interview and a photo shoot with the baby, only to stage an "accident" before running off with Rita and the child. They are intercepted by Hugo, who distracts them long enough for Croesus and his butler to catch up. Abandoning the duffel bag carrying the captives, they retreat to their getaway van and speed off. Undaunted, the gangsters continue to spy on the mansion in "Milliardærens Legetøj." Bonnie notices that Croesus is paying more attention to Hugo and decides to kidnap him instead, as she believes he won't risk reporting the theft of an exotic animal to the police. She observes Croesus' meeting with General Maximus and their falling-out over Croesus' refusal to hand over Hugo. Sensing opportunity, she intercepts the General's limo as it leaves the estate, and under the guise of complaining about the near-collision, bullies his bodyguard into letting her speak with Maximus himself. The two share a brief flirtatious exchange, and Bonnie offers to bring him Hugo in exchange for a monetary reward. Continuing the stakeout, Bonnie sees Hugo and Rita attempting to escape the mansion that evening through a crack in the wall, but Hugo is too fat to fit; the gangsters set up what looks like a road repair station on the other side of the wall and catch the animals when they flee the next day. Bonnie meets with Maximus in his private jet at the local airport to complete the exchange, receiving a briefcase containing one million dollars. As Maximus flies out, the gangsters congratulate themselves and Bonnie declares she can finally get her "diamond Cadillac". But while counting the money, she discovers that Maximus has tricked her and paid them with crude forgeries. (Any ideas from season 2 or film) Recycled Assets (Any ideas) * Trivia * Both Johnny, Tonny, and Sonny are the Three Stooges. References * Jungledyret Hugo, directed by Stefan Fjeldmark, Flemming Quist Møller and Anders Sørensen. A. Film A/S, 2002–3. Category:Antagonists Category:TV characters Category:Book characters